NPC Dating
NPC confession / lover system has been added. *After establishing an intimacy with a specific NPC and succeeding in confession, you can become a lover with that NPC. Also, when you become a lover, you can get special title. *Added NPC (Gift) function to specific NPCs. *You can increase your intimacy (Amity) by gifting the items that the NPC likes (upper price limit is 50 million). *When giving an interesting item with a gift function, you need 5 energy points per item. *If the Amity of the NPC is above 1000, it becomes possible to confess. *You need 5 energy to be able to confess. *When confessing, the NPC takes time to think and do not give an answer straight away. *You can receive a letter of acceptance or refusal from the NPC at the next regular maintenance after confessing. *If the NPC accepts your confession, you will become the lover of that NPC and get aspecial title. Amity will be reduced by 10% in this case. *Special title is 'lover of ~' and is displayed in a different color from the existing titles. *If they refuse, you will not get anything and your Amity will decrease by 5%. *Confessing can be challenged by all adventurers. The lover is determined by rolling the dice based on the ratio of the total Amity of the people that have confessed to that NPC at the time of the selection. *Relationships are maintained for a week including titles. During this period, the lover adventurer can not make additional confessions, but other adventurers can confess to that NPC. *If you have the highest level of Amity with the NPC, your relationship will increase for a week. If the intimacy is low, a new lover is decided based on the above selection criteria again. *If the NPC in the lover relationship becomes a lover with another adventurer, you can receive a farewell letter from the corresponding NPC. *If you successfully confess to 5 NPCs at the same time, you can get the title of "Philanderer". *If you successfully confess to 10 NPCs at the same time, you will get the title "Casanova". *NPCs that you can confess to are as follows: Crio (Velia), Eileen (Velia), Santo Manzi (Velia), Bahar (Velia), Grace Lauren (Heidel), Isobelle Encarotia (Heidel), Ornella (Heidel), Dominic Erne (Calpheon City), Annolisa Rosie (Calpheon City), Valks (Calpheon City), Elina Leight (Calpheon City), Leona (Calpheon City), Brego Williar (Delphe Knights Castle), Richter (Trent), Luwensley (Longleaf Tree Sentry Post) Dialogue Warning! Relationship spoilers. Crio When confessing Eileen When confessing Santo Manzi When confessing Bahar When confessing Grace Lauren When confessing Isobelle Encarotia When confessing You are a reckless person. That was such a straighforward confession... But, I can still feel your sincerity. You seem like a good person. Yet, I'm not sure if I want to know the real you just yet. Let me think about this more carefully. Please understand, I am not like you. Give me some time to give you an answer. Bye. Ornella When confessing Oh! You're not someone from Calpheon right? I can't believe there's someone aside from Joel that would confess to me. As you can see, I am busy with work. Let me finish, calm down and think about what you said. Dominic Erne When confessing Ah, hmm... I can't believe you can get me, Dominic Erne, flustered... I never expected this. You do know who I am, right? Well,... that's not important. A blazing fire doesn't die down easily. Issues at the parliament have been bothering me recently, but your confession has given me a fresh sense of joy. I need some time to organize my thoughts. I will write to you later. Annolisa Rosie When confessing Valks When confessing I, Valks, am flattered that I have a spot in your heart. Now that I know how you feel, give me some time to figure out where I stand. I want to know if I am a man who can fit into your ambitions, and if you can fit into mine. I'll think about it, but do not wait for me if I do not reply. Elina Leight When confessing I'm not sure what I should say. I've had my full attention on the parliament so what you said truly surprised me. Truthfully, I'm very nervous. I'm not sure if this is because I also feel the same way or because of the shock. Can you give me some time to think about this? Leona When confessing Brego Williar When confessing Richter When confessing Luwensley When confessing Category:Features